


With My Arms Around You

by tanathil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: Hannibal drugs Will while they're having dinner and has his way with him.This is his design.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	With My Arms Around You

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Kinktober, Day 12: Chloroform/Drugged
> 
> This is a cheat fill, since I originally posted this as a fic thread on Twitter last August, but after having already written two fics with 'drugging' as the theme my mind is now drawing a complete blank on this subject, so I'm just gonna go ahead and repost this old piece here.

They've just finished eating. Hannibal's in the kitchen putting away the dirty dishes when there's a muted 'thump' sound coming from the dining room. He doesn't react to it, just calmly finishes rinsing the plates and cutlery, leaving them in the sink to be dealt with later.

He dries his hands, returns to the dining room on silent steps. For a moment he just stands there in the doorway, taking in Will's unconscious form. He hadn't fallen from the chair once the drugs Hannibal immaculately measured into his wine hit his system; he had simply slumped forward, forehead crashing against the hardwood table. Hannibal goes to him, presses two fingers against Will's neck, takes in his pulse. It's slightly slower than normal, but nothing to be worried about.

He grabs the dark curls on the back of Will's head, pulls, forcing his limp body to straighten. Will's eyes are closed, mouth hanging open, a tint of red on his forehead left behind from the impact. There's a wet spot of drool glistening on the wooden surface, on the corners of Will's slack mouth. Hannibal leans in, licks the spit from Will's skin, mixes it with his own. He lets his tongue push inside that unresisting mouth, traces its tip along the backs of Will's teeth.

Utterly delicious, this beautiful man with the most interesting of minds. Hannibal can't wait to ruin him.

He hauls Will up, hands beneath his knees and upper back. Will's neck bends backwards, head swaying limply between his shoulder blades. Hannibal carries him up the stairs, into his bedroom, lowers him down on top of the expensive cotton sheets. He strips Will swiftly, firmly, moving his lax body carelessly as he removes his clothes. Once he's gotten him naked Hannibal straightens up, lets himself enjoy the sight of all that bare skin laid out before him, like an offering presented for the eyes of some ancient god.

There's a covering of dark hair on Will's chest, around his nipples, a thin trail of it beneath his navel leading up to the pubic hairs surrounding his limp cock. Hannibal cradles that soft member into his palm, feeling the weight of it, fondling it still it starts to harden under his ministrations. He doesn't really care whether Will's erect for this or not, but it amuses him to see his unconscious body taking reflexive pleasure from this violation.

Hannibal gets on the bed, straddles Will, still clothed himself, the sleeves of his button down rolled up to his elbows. He leans down, takes Will's right nipple between his lips, suckles on it. Then, he closes his teeth around the tender nub and bites down.

It is not a gentle bite.

The faintest of moans reaches his ears. Hannibal glances up but Will's face is still relaxed, eyes still closed. Hannibal returns his attention to the nipple, keeps on gnawing at it till the skin around it bruises. Only after that he ceases tormenting the flesh and moves his mouth, repeats the same brutal ministrations on the left one.

Once he's pleased with his work on those patches of brown skin he reaches for the lube on top of the nightstand, placed there earlier in the evening by hands nearly trembling with anticipation. He covers two of his fingers with it, reaches between Will's legs, between those soft cheeks. For a moment he just rubs against the tight pucker, feeling the silk like texture against his fingertips. Then, he straightens his fingers and _pushes_.

__

Will's hole is tight, obviously not used to being treated like this. There's resistance but Hannibal perseveres, determinedly forcing his fingers in till his knuckles press against the rim of his hole. He starts roughly, carelessly fucking Will with his digits. He finds Will's prostate easily, firmly rubs at it with the tips of his fingers till Will's cock - gone soft after Hannibal's violent treatment on his nipples - starts to fill out again. Will's breath hitches but other than that there's no reaction from him. Hannibal smiles, pleased.

__

He removes his fingers and takes in hand the only other item on the nightstand; a black silicone dildo. It's way too long and thick to be inserted into Will's ass without pain after Hannibal's meager preparations. Good. Hannibal _wants_ it to hurt.

__

This is his design.

__

He takes hold of Will's hips, moves him, arranges him like a doll till he's lying on his stomach. He covers the dildo with generous amounts of lube, slides it between those pale cheeks and starts pushing.

__

It's not easy going and Hannibal has to place both of his hands on the base of the monstrously big thing and lean his whole body weight against it to get it in, to get it moving inside that too tight channel.

__

Slowly but surely Will's hole is forced to accept the foreign object till the whole length, all glorious ten inches of it, is in.

__

Hannibal pulls the dildo out till only the tip of it is still resting inside Will's torn hole. There's a smear of red on the thing, mixed in with the lube. Hannibal takes in the sight and nearly _purrs_.

__

His cock is erect inside his slacks but the sensation is muted, easily ignored so he does just that. He pushes the dildo back in - its passage more easy going this time - and starts sloppily, harshly fucking Will with it, his now one handed grip on the toy firm, the veins on his forearm standing out from the effort.

__

"Hannibal?" The word is slurred, quiet.

__

Hannibal's gaze snaps up to Will's face. Will's head is turned to the side, eyes barely open, labored gasps leaving from his open mouth. "Hurts..." he mumbles out, a pitiful moan falling from his lips.

__

Hannibal lifts his left hand up, touches the side of Will's face, the corner of his eye, the tears shining there. His right hand continues its back and forth movement, continues brutalizing Will with the toy.

__

"I know it does, darling, I know it does," Hannibal says, voice soft and gentle, the difference between his tone and what he's doing to Will's body grotesque in its extremes.

__

Will tries to lift his hand, only manages to barely move his fingers. "Stop..." he slurs out, forehead creased from the pain.

__

Hannibal lets out a put-upon sigh. "If you insist," he says, voice still level and calm, as if they were in the midst of an everyday conversation, as if he was not currently in the process of raping Will with an inanimate object.

__

He pulls the toy out, fast and none too gently, tosses it carelessly to the side without looking where it lands. He opens his slacks, takes his cock in his lube covered hand. He watches Will's trembling body laid out before him, takes in the tears on his face, his tousled hair, his abused hole.

__

It doesn't take long and after just a few pulls Hannibal comes, his release landing on that gaping opening, trickling inside it. He adjusts his softening cock back inside his slacks, zips himself up.

__

Hannibal lays down on the bed, moving Will till he's turned to his side, facing Hannibal. He wraps his arms around him, places his chin on top of Will's sweat dampened hair, hums contentedly.

__

Will is trembling and sobbing against his chest, his fingers still the only thing he can move, gripping Hannibal's white button down so hard with them his knuckles have turned white.

__

"I fucking hate you," he manages to gasp out through his tears, words still slurred, still sounding like uttering them is a challenge.

__

"I know," Hannibal answers, hugging him tighter against his clothed chest, hands gently rubbing Will's sweat slick back.

__

Will is quiet for a long while. Then...

__

"I will kill you," he whispers as he continues to cling to Hannibal.

__

Hannibal chuckles. "No, you won't," he says, voice warm with affection. He presses a kiss on the crown of Will's head and closes his eyes, a pleased rumbling sound rising from his chest.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Judging from the noises Hannibal makes in this, the man might actually be a cat. I mean, who knows?
> 
> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)
> 
> And the Kinktober fills not posted on Ao3 can be found here: [@DEFONI IS WRITING FILTH FOR KINKTOBER](https://twitter.com/Defoni/status/1311613992964628480)


End file.
